Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers)
"I've been from the future to the past and back again...but I've run out of time" Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) Echte naam: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Aliassen: *Cable *The Chosen One http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Cable_Vol_1_75 Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: Bestand:New Mutants Vol 3 1 Full Cover.jpg|New Mutants Bestand:Twelve (Apocalypse) (Uncanny X-Men -375).jpg|Twelve (Mutants) File:Xforce 1.JPG|X-Force (Original) Bestand:X-men New Force.jpg|X-Men (Original) Bekende relaties: Bestand:Cyclops 004.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) (vader) Bestand:Madelyne Pryor 001.jpg|Madelyne Pryor (moeder) Bestand:X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 Variant Green Textless.jpg|Phoenix (Jean Grey Summers) (pleegmoeder) Bestand:Stacey Kramer (Cable -76).jpg|Stacey Kramer (ging uit met Cable) Eerste optreden: File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 201.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #201 (January, 1986) Bedacht door: Chris Claremont, Louise Simonson, Rob Liefeld Overige: File:Young Cable (Cable -76).jpg|Jonge Cable http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Cable_Vol_1_76 File:Young Cable 2 (Cable -76).jpg|Jonge Cable http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Cable_Vol_1_76 Nathan Christopher Charles Summers is de zoon van Cyclops en Madelyne Pryor. Van Madelyne werd later onthuld dat ze een kloon was van Jean Grey, waardoor zij in feite Nathan’s biologische moeder was. Zij was gemaakt door Mister Sinister, die het plan had opgevat om Nathan te gebruiken als wapen tegen zijn gehate meester Apocalypse. Apocalypse ontdekte dit, en infecteerde de jonge Nathan met een techno-organisch virus dat hem langzaam zou doden. Nadat Apocalypse was verslagen op de maan werd Cyclops opgezocht door een vrouw uit de toekomst die zichzelf Askani noemde. Zij overtuigde Cyclops haar Nathan mee te laten nemen naar de toekomst, omdat dat zijn enige kans op overleving was. In de toekomst maakte Askani, een alternatieve versie van Rachel Summers, een kloon van Nathan voor het geval hij toch zou sterven aan het virus. Apocalypse ontvoerde deze kloon echter en maakte van hem zijn opvloger Stryfe. Rachel bracht Cyclops en Jean naar de toekomst om Nathan, die nu bekend stond als Cable, op te voeden gedurende te komende 12 jaar. Samen wisten ze een einde te maken aan Apocalypse heerschappij over deze wereld. Toen Stryfe naar het verleden reisde volgde Cable hem. Hij vormde in het heden een groep genaamd Wild Pack, maar een conflict met Silver Sable dwong hem de naam te veranderen naar Six Pack. Cable reisde tussen het heden en de toekomst heen en weer met zijn schip Graymalkin. Cable kwam in conflict met Stryfe’s Mutant Liberation Front, de Amerikaanse overheid en het Freedom Force team. Toen de New Mutants tussenbeide kwamen zag Cable hen als potentiële soldaten voor zijn team. Hij werd hun leider en hernoemde het team X-Force. Cable volbracht zijn taak uiteindelijk door Apocalypse te doden, precies zoals Sinister vanaf het begin in gedachten had. Vervolgens redde hij Rachel Summers uit een alternatieve toekomst en werd een huurling genaamd "Soldier X". Cable verdween toen hij een op mutanten jagend beest genaamd Skornn vermoorde. Cannonball, Siryn en Forge zochten naar sporen of hij nog leefde of niet. Ze belandden uiteindelijk in de House of M realiteit gecreëerd door Scarlet Witch, en vonden daar een baby Cable die werd opgevoed door Mister Sinister. Hij gebruikte een extract van het immuunsysteem van de antiheld Deadpool om Cable’s fysieke ontwikkeling te versnellen. Dit zorgde er echter voor dat Cable’s krachten direct actief werden. Hij ontsnapte aan Sinister en werd door Deadpool meegenomen. Kort nadat Scarlet Witch de wereld terugveranderd naar zijn oorspronkelijke vorm verouderde Cable weer tot zijn volwassen vorm. Recentelijk werd onthuld dat Cable verantwoordelijk was voor Apocalypse’ terugkeer vlak voor de House of M verhaallijn, aangezien hij vond dat de mutantengemeenschap een sterkte bedreiging nodig had om tegen te vechten, zodat dit alle mutanten samen zou brengen. Data Bestand:Cable vs Death (Wolverine) (Cable -75).jpg|Jan 2000: Cable vs Death (James Howlett) Cable #75 ] Bestand:Cable vs Apocalypse (Cable -75).jpg|jan 2000; Cable vecht met Apocalypse die hem wil toevoegen aan "the Twelve" Cable #75 *Discuseer verder over op het forum *Cable op Ocean X (NL) *Cable op wikipedia (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Mutants Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Lid van de New Mutants Categorie:Lid van X-Force Categorie:Lid van de Twelve (Mutants)